This invention relates to an adaptor designed to facilitate the use of a tire bead-loosening tool.
Bead-loosening tools of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,318, issued to G. L. Gerbeth et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,220, issued to H. A. Bunts, and similar bead-loosening tools are operated by fluid-powered mechanisms. Such bead-loosening tools are intended to be used primary for demounting tires used on earthmovers and other large vehicles, mounted on specially designed wheel-rims such as those disclosed in the above-cited patents. However, the introduction of new wheel-rim designs may render the use of such bead-loosening tools difficult, even though the new designs are only slightly different from those with which the bead-loosening tools were designed to be used.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an adapter that will facilitate the use of a bead-loosening tool designed primarily for use with one type of wheel-rim, with another type of wheel-rim.